Never Look Back
by Ice-Blue-Tears
Summary: Bryan, Spencer, and Ian do something terrrible to Kai, Yuri, and Rei, can the three boys, now men, handle the devistation of it?


Me:-sigh- alright people. here's the deal. i'm pretty not ok right now. some one in this story does die. it's told in Yuri's (Yuri is Tala for those of you who didn't know) prespctive.things that weren't obvious in the story i'll explain at the end. sorry if it's a bit depressing but thats what i'm shooting for so...yeah...Yuri?

Yuri: Icesus owns exactly 0 percent of beyblade. she will always own 0 percent of beyblade. that is why she clings so dearly to her stories.

Max: ok everyone, please keep the flames to a minimum on this one. not to many if you could be so kind. Also, this story does in fact containe yaoi, so if you are not parshall to the Male/Male relationships, please take the door to your left (the back space button on your browser) and we will see you at a later time. those of you who cringe at the thought of rape in anyway, please follow the other non-male/male-relationship folks to the door at your left. please don't intertwine, they will curupt you. lastly, those of you who are not ok with charactor death please follow the other folks to the door at your left. again, do not mingle, for they will curupt you. strong language is used quite often and will not be put in stars or any other code so that it can be read by younger children. thank you all for reading the warnings for this story.

Me: please note that i'm takeing all precotions. i really don't wanna get flagged for this one, even though i don't think i will, i'd rather be safe then sorry. this is also a one-shot so after this don't expect much more. unless i decide to do a sequal but i have no material for that. and i cant spell...editor person maybe? -sigh- please enjoy the story.

* * *

Yuri's P.O.V.

* * *

I sat on the steps of my apartment building and lit a cigarette. _Yuri, why do you pick up so many habits that are gonna kill you, _I mentally scolded myself. As I leaned on the step behind me, my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my coat pocket and checked the caller ID. _Bryan...what the fuck did you do now?_

"Hello," I answered in a nonchalant tone.

"Yuri, I need your help."

"Of course you do. You always do." I blew the smoke out with a heavy sigh and inhaled more. "What do you need this time, Bryan? What, you gammbaling money you dont have again? You get in a fight you can't handle? Spencer picking on you again? Or is Ian just giving you a hard time and wont fuck you anymore?"

"Yuri, this is serious. I need your help with something big this time."

I stiffened a little bit.

"How big?"

"I need you to keep some one alive for me...when they're all messed up..."

"And by messed up, you mean...?"

"I mean, if I fuck some one up and they're gonna die, I need you to fix it."

"You want me to be your personal medic?"

I raised an eyebrow. Even if he couldn't see me, it just felt like a natural thing to do.

"Something to that effect, yeah."

I sighed again and put out my cigarette, getting up to walk inside.

"How messed up, Bryan?"

"Real messed up."

I opened the door and hung up my coat, walking back to the bedroom, where I kept the computer.

"Messed up enough to get the police involved?"

I turned it on and silently hoped he was going to say no.

"Probably..."

I sighed yet again and dropped my head back. I didn't need this right now.

"Who would I be fixing exactly?"

"..."

I took his not answering as a bad sign.

"Bryan...do I know this person?"

Yet again I hoped to god he said no.

"Yes..."

Fuck.

"Who?" I said it in a tone that had no room for argument.

"Kai Hiwatari."

I froze at the name.

"Bryan, you can't."

"You gonna be the guy's personal medic or what? I don't have time for this bullshit."

_My sentaments exactly...but...it's Kai...I can't just leave him with someone who doesn't care..._

"Fine...I'll do it..."

"Good. I'll see you soon. -click-"

I sighed one last time and picked my head up to look at the screen. My messanger had already opened.

Ian and Spencer were on. Probably plotting to rule the world with Bryan. Brooklyn was on, probably waiting for Raul. Max and Tyson were on as well, probably having internet sex, although it was a little early for that. Rei was on too, waiting for me no doubt, because I was the only one who talked to the oh-so-cute neko-jin any more.

My computer dinged, signaling that someone else on the long list of friends had just gotten on. I looked at the right hand corner of the computer, where I knew a little window would pop up to tell me who this friend was. Sure enough, it popped up and i stared at the words with the odd little smilie next to them, not really reading them at first. My eyes widened as the words sank into my mind.

**_Kaiser Hiwatari is now online!_**

_FUCK!!_

I signed out of the messanger and sat there, not knowing what else to do.

Appearently, signing out meant nothing to Kai.

An IM window popped up and i stared at the screen.

**Kaiser Hiwatar: YURI!!!! YOU HOBO MOLESTER!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!! ANSWER ME!!!**

**Yuri Ivanov: hello Kai.**

(a/n: yeah, i'm a lazy bum so i'm just gonna put their intials from here...)

**KH: hey **

**YI: you must be in a good mood.**

**KH: yup.**

**YI: well thats good . what's up buddy?**

**KH: Well, I've got some intresting news.**

**YI: and what might that be?**

**KH: There's this dinner coming up for work...**

**YI: is that so?**

**KH: Yes it is. Anyway, I was just kinda wondering if you wanted to come with me because i've got no one else to go with...**

It had always been like this. It was always because no one else would go with him that he asked me. Kai had been fairly cruel to us when we were younger. But as we grew up, Kai, shall we say, didn't get as built as the rest of us. He turned into a rather vragile adult but that hadn't diminshed his attitude amung his friends. He still called us names. And no one but Rei and myself laughed with him. We were the closest things to friends he had...but if Bryan went threw with whatever it was he was going to do, that was all about to change.

**YI: sure Kai i'll go with you**

**KH: yay! Now I don't have to go alone . **

**YI: heh heh...yup...**

By this time, my nerves were wrecked and I was sweating bullets. _What if Bryan's on his way?_

**YI: hey, Kai, where are you right now?**

**KH: I'm at work. Why? 0.o**

**YI: no reason. hey, you have any plans for lunch?**

**KH: none. You wanna go somewhere? We could hit Rei up and the three of us could go together.**

**YI: sounds like a plan.**

**KH: mmk, hold on. Lemme ask Rei if he's free for lunch . be right back!**

**YI: k**

I drumbed my fingers on the desk. What the hell was taking him so long?!

**KH: Rei can't go. That pink haired freak is dragging him to lunch.**

In another instant, a second IM window had opened up.

_Rei Kon: HEY!!! Kai said you guys are goin' to lunch. That true?_

_Yuri Ivanov: yup. he also said that Mariah was dragging you to lunch._

_RK: he actually said her name O.O_

_YI: no i'm just nicer then he is._

_RK: oh! lol. ok. _

**KH: Yuri, you there?**

**YI: oh, yeah, Rei IM-ed me. . trin' to firgure out what he wants.**

**KH: oh! mmk then. . tell me when you're done with that. **

**YI: ok.**

_YI: so what did you need Rei?_

_RK: ummm, i was kinda sorta wondering, cuz you know, you scare the shit out of Mariah and all, you think you could swing by and get me anyway . mehbeh?_

_YI: yeah sure. we can stop for you. ._

_RK: RIGHT ON!!! now i don't gotta go to lunch with that craaaaaaaaazzzy lady . oh crap! she's here, i'll see ay later!! oh, wait what time?!?!_

**YI: Kai, what time?**

**KH: . um, i have my lunch break in 30 minutes. so, about noon.**

_YI: about noon Rei._

_RK: ok! see ya soon!_

_Rei Kon has closed the IM window._

I sighed for what may have been the hundreth time. Maybe if there were two of us, we could ward Bryan off for a while...

**YI: mmk, Kai, i'm done now.**

**KH: yay! **

**YI: Kai?**

**KH: yeeeeesh?**

**YI: don't leave the building till i get there, ok?**

**KH: why?**

**YI: cuz i said so.**

**KH: just for that, i'm gonna wait out side for ya! mwahahahahahaha!!**

**YI: Kai, i'm serious. wait inside for me. PLEASE!!!**

**KH: ok, ok. I'll wait in the office for ya sheesh. . anyway, i better go before some one walks in and sees I'm not working . that would be bad!!**

**YI: yes it would. i'll see ya soon.**

**KH: mmk. later!**

**_Kaiser Hiwatari has closed the IM window._**

I let my head fall on the desk. This was gonna be a hard one...

* * *

I pulled up out side of Kai's office building, Rei already in the back seat. My cell phone then decided to alert me that someone was trying to text me. I pulled it out. The front of it read out, '1 new text message from!KAI!'. I slid open the phone and out read the words: 

_Where are you?_

I rased an eyebrow and Rei looked at it over my shoulder.

"Impacient, ain't he," Rei said, leaning back in the seat.

I rolled my eyes and text him back.

_Me and Rei are sitting out front. You comin' down or do i have to go all the way up to your office?_

I drummed my finger on the stering wheel and waited. There was a sudden bang against the window and I flinched and turned my head to see who or what had hit it.

It was Bryan. His lylac(sp? can't spell here people...) blew roughly in the wind and i could feel myself get a little paler as his eyes shifted to stare at his hand. I followed his gaze, fear gripping me. In the palm of his hand sat a navy blue sliding phone much like mine with black flames riding up the sides. I could feel myself get even paler.

They had Kai.

I heard the back door open and saw Spencer grab Rei. We both paniced.

"What are you doing?! Unhand me, you giant gorilla!!! Yuri!! What's he doing?!" Rei thrashed around in the back, unable to properly attack Spence from where he sat.

I flung the door open and the wind took it. I stood infront of Bryan, paler then normal and weak at the knees.

''Bryan...where's Kai?"

"What's it matter," he asked, the wind carring his voice a bit.

"Bryan, you can't do this. Major shit could happen from just taking Kai. You know that. what exactly do you plan to do?!'' I could here my voice drifting on the wind. I didn't really care. I wan't going to give up just because Bryan said he wasn't going to let him go once.

"I'm not giving him up, Yuri. You know I wont. He's been to aragant over the years...we just plan to put him in his place...six feet under...where he belongs...but not before we have some fun..."

I could feel yet again as I got paler and I could feel my body tempature drop drastily.

"Bryan, I wont let you do that to him."

There was a sudden thud and both myself and Bryan turned in the direction in which it had come.

Rei stood with his foot on Spencer's chest. It was aparent that he had gone kung fu on his ass upon coming out of the car.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER, wouch me again, you over sized ape, i will knock your ass from her to Japan. Do you understand me?!" Rei pushed his foot down on Spencer's chest. "Well?!"

"Y-yes," Spencer studdered out. I almost laughed but was reminded of the situation as a gun was shot and a bullet flew past Rei's head. He jumped back and from no where, was tackled by Ian.

"UGH!! First the over sized gorilla and now the minature chimp!! Will it never end?!" Rei flipped Ian with one fowl swoop and before anyone could blink, Ian was on the floor next to spencer.

I heard cheer from the top of my car and looked up.

"THAT'S MY KUNG FU KITTY!!! GET 'EM REI!!!"

There, sitting on the top of my car, hand cuffed and with a chain around his neck, sat Kai. I blinked a few times. Bryan's plan was obviously falling to pieces. As his ex-best friend, it was my job to state the obvious. And seeing as how I had forgotten there was a GUN in his hand, I did this with out hesitation.

"Bryan, I do beleive your plan is falling to peices..."

He shot at me and, being that, thank the lord, he's a bad aim, he hit my car. The bullet ricashayed off the top and almost hit Kai. He sprawled him self out on the top of my car and I could have sworen I heard the word 'squee' come out of his mouth. He sat up, pointed a venamis finger at Bryan, bared his teeth, and said with a straight face, "YOU DON'T GET TO EAT REECES PEICES WITH THE LORD!!!!!!"

Both myself and Rei busted out laughing and in that moment, Bryan pulled Spencer and Ian to their feet and took action. Bryan dragged Kai off the top of my car by his hair. Ian took a cheap shot to Rei as he laughed and Spencer took me up in his arms and the last thing I remember is Kai, screaming at me.

**_"YURI!!!! MAKE THEM LET ME GO!!!! YURI, HELP ME!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!? YUUURIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"_**

**_

* * *

_**

I woke up, cold, naked, and in pain. I could Rei in a far off room, half wimpering, half growling that Ian stop whatever it was he was doing. I could hear Spence laugh as Ian moaned. I heard it then. Kai's scream. His scream shot threw the room I was in and clear to what ever room Spencer, Ian, and Rei were in. He cryed out in shreal pain, begging Bryan to stop. I could hear the sobs in his voice. The pleading. As vragile as he ever was, he was now and so much more. Bryan was killing him. Maybe not physically. But mentally, I knew, Kai was half dead. I heard him cry out again and as he did I found the will to tear at the chain that bined me. As Kai cryed out for the third time, I put my foot to the wall and pulled out the base of the chain completely from the sheet rock, found my discarded pants and moved as quickly as my body would allow down the hall from which the screams had come.

I held myself up, bracing the wall. I took a final deep breath and kicked in the door to the room I knew as Bryan's.

"BRYAN!!! LET HIM GO OR I'M SLITTING YOUR THROAT!!!!"

Bryan turned to me abruptly, dropping Kai on his bed. Kai fell with another cry of pain. Bryan was in shock that i was standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

I growled. I had no words for the monster Bryan had become.

I tackled him to the ground and beat him, punching him wildly and nearly breacking his jaw. Spencer and Ian eventualy came in and tried pulling me off him. No such luck. Rei came up from behind Spencer, chain still attached to his wrist. He wipped the chain around Spencer's neck, put his foot to his throat, and kicked Spencer roughly to the ground. Obviously, Spencer was now dead. He attacked Ian and Ian's untimely demise, I missed. I, on the other hand, stayed focus on making Bryan suffer. I looked around for a sharp object of any kind. The only thing that fell into my line of veiw was a nail clipper. I grabbed it and switched out the sharper, nail cleaning part of it. Bryan coughed under me.

"What are you gonna do with that," he asked franticly.

I didn't even respond. I just plunged the nail clipper into his throat, pulled out and did it again and again untill Bryan was nothing more then a bloody mess on my hands and pants. I could feel Rei's eyes peering into my back but I didn't care. I slashed at his throat again, even though he was long past dead. I closed my eyes and just cut away at him, not seeing the damage I was doing anymore.

Finally, I felt a pair of shaking hands colaps on mine. I opened my eyes and say Kai there. he had crawled out of the bed and Rei stood above him. His legs were covered in blood and most of his stomach and sides were as well. I could smell the semen mixed in with the blood. His hair laid flat now and some of it was stained red from blood that was now in Bryan's bed. He was beaten and brused, worse them myself or Rei. He pulled my bloody hands to his chest and held them there, closing his eyes. Then, he looked up at me, his eyes clearly glossed over, and spoke softly.

"Yuri...I want to go home...and I never want to see this place again...I want to leave Moscow all together...can we, Yuri? The three of us...can we leave and never look back?"

I pulled him into my now shaking arms. I held him close to me, not letting go. Never letting go. I felt Rei slither his arms around both of us.

"Anything you want, Kai. We never have to look at Moscow again. You me and Rei will leave and never come back. I swear."

* * *

It took days to sort threw all our stuff and get it all packed. We heard reports on the news about what people had found in Bryan's apartment and they showed an image of Bryan's mawled body and we all scuffed at it. He diserved what he got. They all did. We left town within a week and a half with no where to go. Mariah and the others from Rei's little group threw the biggest fit in the world. But Kai's Grandfather threw the biggest fit in the Universe. He damanded Kai stay in the city limits and work for the company he had worked so hard to create. But Kai refused and Rei and I came for him in the dead of night, his thing already in my car and the U-hall we had attached to it. We didn't care for anything we left behind, even if it was our entire lives. Moscow was a place none of us ever wanted to see again.

As we set out, Rei had his final words within Moscow. And he said them to Bryan.

"Good night, fowl Prince. Let thine eyes feast upon the horrors of hell."

And with that, we drove as far as sixteen gallons of gas could take us.

* * *

Me: all done...

Yuri: i'm scared...

Rei: me too...

Kai: I don't know anymore...

Me: well thats my one shot. hoped you liked it. as Maxie stated before, minamal flames on this one. and!!! you have to reveiw. i'll love you forever if you do. tell me what you all thought of it...well, thats all...

All: BYE PEOPLE!!!


End file.
